You are the Sun
by LadyMDSmalls
Summary: Takes place after the Scandal Season 4 winter finale. This is an OLITZ story in which Olivia and Fitz try to find their way back to each other despite insurmountable circumstances. This is my first fan fiction story, so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 - In the dark

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I have been reading all of the great fanfic stories on here since I began watching the show, so i finally decided to try to see if I could write one. This is my first fan fiction story. Your honest reviews are much appreciated. All characters belong to Scandal and Shondaland.**

* * *

><p>"How many days?" she thought…as the sweat and tears mixed on her cheeks, the salty taste reeking havoc with her tongue…"How many days have I been here?" The sleep deprivation,and physical abuse had finally taken its toll on her. The slight chill and constant sound of dripping water filled her with never-ending despair. As she slipped in and out of consciousness, trying to fight the building feelings of depression and despair, Olivia's mind began to drift to the place where this all began. "I just wanted to stand in the sun". A familiar face began to form in her mind, the face of the one true love of her life. She began to smile as a small flame of hope spread through her, she knew if she could just hold on, everything would be ok.<p>

FLASHBACK

"Well there's no way to sugar coat it, we got our asses handed to us by Sally Langston in Iowa last night, so, anyone have any ideas?" asked Presidential candidate Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. As he stood there gazing at his campaign workers, the scowl on his face did nothing to detract from his gorgeous face. He was attractive by anyone's standards and as Olivia stood in the back of the room silently observing him, she could not stop the hot flush of color appearing on her face as she envisioned her hands and lips slowly moving up the length of his chest. He was a beautiful specimen of man… with the sculptured body of a greek god, the curly brown hair that just made her want to run her fingers through it, and those piercing blue/grey eyes… she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. "Snap out it Olivia" she thought to herself, "Cyrus hired you to get a job done, not fantasize about your future boss"! She shook her head to clear her mind, and boldly stepped forward to make her presence known. "The problem is your marriage"

The entire room came to a standstill as her words rang loud and clear through the hall. " Your marriage. It looks like you don't screw your wife, which would be fine, except that family values matter to Republicans, it's why they vote for who they vote for. Whatever the truth may be, your marriage looks dead from the outside…where is your wife by the way?"

As he looked at the petite woman standing in front of him reading him the riot act, he could not help but notice how incredibly beautiful she was. He looked her up and down, taking in the perfect shape of her ass and the firmness of her breasts; as his eyes came to rest on her face, he felt his breath catch in his chest. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had flawless skin that reminded him of the finest Swiss milk chocolate, moist, plump lips that begged to be kissed, a cute button nose that crinkled subconsciously, and the most beautiful big, brown doe eyes. He felt himself becoming lost in her eyes as he struggled to get his emotions under control. "And you are?" he asked, as he attempted to mask the shakiness of his voice.

"Olivia…Pope" she answered, and as they looked into each other's eyes, the world around them ceased to exist as they simultaneously thought, " oh shit, I'm in trouble!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: whew! So what did you think? I know this chapter is kind of short, but I just wanted to gauge if anyone would be interested in my continuing the story. #OLITZ only story :-)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Detained

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews and positive encouragement. This chapter is Olivia's POV. The next chapter will be told from Fitzgerald's POV. I have ideas about how I want this story to progress. There will be some Jake and Mellie involvement in the story, but the endgame will be and always will be OLITZ. If you have any ideas you would like me to incorporate, feel free to PM me and I would be happy to consider if the fall in the scope of the story. As always, all characters belong to Scandal and Shondaland. S/O to KWsGladiator and Da Princes and Me for the wonderful words of encouragement, they meant a lot to me :-)**

Olivia had been in love with The President of The United States for five years. For five years she had lived in the shadows, compromising her feelings of self-esteem, longing for those stolen moments to be with the only man she had ever loved with her complete heart, mind, body and soul. It all began that fateful day at campaign headquarters, when she agreed to come aboard as the campaign fixer for Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on him, that her life would never be the same again. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and while she knew she would probably get burned, she just couldn't stop.

FLASHBACK

They had been playing this cat and mouse game for almost three years now. They would make up and break up periodically only to find themselves back in the same familiar place. Grabbing stolen moments to be together any chance they got. It wasn't just about the sex, although the things he did to her body blew her mind, she knew it wasn't just a physical connection. As he looked into her eyes, she connected with him on a level she had never known with any other human being. "He sees me". That was what kept her coming back each and every time. " He sees me, he knows my flaws, he gets me, and he loves me anyway."

Olivia had been a loner her whole life. She knew what was expected of her… she was to conduct herself in an appropriate manner; never let anyone get the upper hand; be twice as good as the spoiled, rich brats she attended school with; Olivia knew how to play the game. She knew how to wear the mask and never let anyone get too close. While she wore the mask on the outside, inside she was a scared little girl desperate for love. Her mother had died while she was young and she was raised by a strong, demanding father who only seemed interested in making sure she obeyed his every command. He had shipped her off to boarding school shortly after her mother died, and the only time he contacted her was to place his weekly call to check to make sure her grades were the best and that she was staying out of trouble. Eli Pope demanded perfection and would never accept excuses for anything less. Olivia had learned early on, that disobeying him meant swift, terrible punishment, so she did her best to walk the line…that is…until she met Fitz.

"Oh God..I can't stop" she thought as he ran his tongue down her body, capturing her sensitive breast and giving it a nibble with his teeth as his hand drew small circles along her naked body. The feelings of ecstasy were so close that she felt like a volcano on the verge of eruption at any moment. "Sweet baby, you are my world… can you feel how much I love you?" she heard Fitz say as he softly breathed the words into her ear. His warm breath, so close to her ears, sent a tingling sensation to her already over-stimulated body. As their bodies moved together like a beautifully synched love song, her heart filled with such a powerful feeling of love, that she felt like it would burst at any moment. Every time they made love, she would tell herself "this is the last time. I can't keep doing this, it's not right". While she may have meant those words on some subconscious level, she knew that she would never be able to give him up completely.

PRESENT

Five years, and what did she have to show for it? A broken heart, a ruined life, tenuous personal relationships, parents who can only be described as a child's worse nightmare, and now this… kidnapped and being held at an unknown location. These were the words that were being shouted continuously at her. Olivia was confused as her brain tried to make sense of what was going on. Was that the voice of her captors or the voice inside her head yelling those hateful words?

Olivia was no fool. She knew she had made a number of enemies throughout her career; it was a byproduct of her business. She had pissed off many powerful people to achieve what she wanted, but she always came out on top in the end; she was untouchable, or so she thought.

How long had she been here? One week, two? It was hard to tell. She had been kept in darkness for the majority of the days. Her captors only brought her out for bathroom breaks, an hour of sunlight and torture sessions in which she would be asked meaningless questions about things she could not possibly have information on. When she wasn't being questioned, she was subjected to verbal and physical abuse aimed at tearing her down, destroying her. As she felt a woman's hand slap her face for the unknown numerous time in as many days, she began to try to put some of the pieces together. It had been a difficult month for her: she learned that her dear friend and gladiator, Harrison, had been murdered; her business had collapsed while she was gone; her gladiators had dispersed; and her father Eli and trusted Secret Service Agent Tom, were responsible for the President's son's, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV, death. To make matters worse, she felt conflicted about her feelings for Fitz and her current boyfriend Jake. She knew she could never love Jake like she loved Fitz, and if she was to be completely honest, she knew she was just using him to satisfy her physical needs. Sure, he had run away with her to "stand in the sun", but they both knew that the time away was just an illusion, a lie they told themselves to keep their nightmares at bay. Jake was always making declaration of his love for her, but a small part of her still mistrusted him. She knew she could never truly choose Jake over Fitz, but for the time being, she was willing to perpetuate the lie so that at least a small portion of her life felt normal.

Olivia thought about the day she had finally severed all ties with her father. The hatred she felt for the lack of parental love and his insistent interference in her life, had hardened her in a way nothing else ever could. "How did I end up with a father with a soul as black as coal and a mother who is a terrorist?" The irony of her life made her feel like she was trapped in a bad country western song where everything went wrong. She smiled a smile of defeat as she pondered on that thought. He had taken so many lives and killed so many people all in the name of love…how sick was that? Now, here he sat at her dining room table pointing a gun at her. He had the audacity to be sitting in her apartment, and reminiscing about a favorite music album. Olivia watched as her father set the pistol on the table and continued to ramble on. "Is this man insane?" she thought. "Is he here to drive the final nail in my coffin and then kill me too?" Olivia watched as her father continued to talk about music, and when she saw her chance, she grabbed the weapon and placed it hesitantly in her hands. Her mind drifted to young Gerry Grant as she pointed the pistol at her father's chest. "That poor child lost his life because of me. My father ruined my chance at having a life with the man I love. If I have to die, I want to see him burn in hell first!" and on that thought, she pulled the trigger.

**A/N: I think I will end it here for now. I was tempted to keep going, but I don't want to rush the story. As always, please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Papa Pope

**Thank you so much for patiently waiting for this update. Life got in the way. I have had to do so much academic writing over the past few weeks that it stifled my ability to write fun fan fiction. No worries, I have every intention of finishing this story. I really felt perplexed writing this chapter, in fact I rewrote it twice and it decided to take on a life of its own :-). I know I promised to update the chapter from Fitz's POV, but I really feel like I have to deal with some other characters first. There will be a lot of twists and turns before we are through, so strap in my friends and let the good times roll!**

The click of the firing pin hitting the empty barrel, echoed loudly in Olivia's living room. She felt a sense of dread as she looked at her father cringe and raise his eyebrows in surprise. "You were actually going to shoot me?! Me? You ungrateful bitch! I can't believe after everything that I have done for you you choose them over me! What a disappointment you have become. Why Olivia? Regardless of how you feel about me as a father, we are still flesh and blood. Have I taught you nothing? Blood always matters more, ALWAYS!" Eli Pope shook his head as a glimmer of sadness temporarily crossed his face, only to be replaced by a look of hatred.

Olivia looked long and hard into her father's eyes as her hand shook. She was still pointing the gun at his chest. Moments before, she had been filled with so much fear and anger; completely prepared to end the life of the man who had caused her so much emotional pain. The scars ran deeper than even she realized. Her father had done some really evil things to her in the past, she thought. From the demands he put on her throughout her childhood, to the physical damage he inflicted on all of her relationships, Olivia had finally reached her breaking point. Never in her life did she think she would be capable of ending someone's life, especially not someone like her father. Her soul felt bereft of human feelings as her hands continued to shake. "You hurt me dad" she said "You have no idea how much you have hurt me through these many years. You berate me, you control me, and you take everything I care about away from me you've taken everything that I ever loved; Even my mom". She could barely control herself as the adrenalin finally began to kick in and the angry tears rolled down her face.

Eli, the dad, paused to take a long look at Olivia as she stood there shaking, attempting to hold back her silent tears. He knew he had done unspeakable things to his daughter; he knew he should feel remorse, but truthfully, he didn't. He was Rowan, not Eli, not dad... he was Command, the leader of the most ruthless Black-Ops organization in existence. He had dedicaged his life to service to The Republic. He was not a good man by anyone's standard; he was definitely not a good father, and as she knelt before him on her knees, her hands shaking and eyes overflowing with tears, all he could think about was how she had always been his little soldier (or so he thought), loyal, obedient, fearless and a force to be reconed with. Sure they would butt heads occasionally, but he always won in the end..Rowan was a man who never lost. Now..he just shook his head as he continued to look upon her: "She's too much like her mother. I should have taken care of Maya permanently when I had the chance. One day…I will. " Silently he shook his head, sighed and walked away.

XXXXX

Maya watched as Rowan left the apartment. Anger bubbled deep in her chest as she watched the man she had previously called "husband" walk out of Olivia's apartment building. She had become accustomed to living in the shadows, long ago. She had been following Eli for three weeks now. She knew she was playing a dangerous game and that her days were numbered. She could only play this cat and mouse game with Eli for so long before one of them succumbed to the trap. She was sure they were speedily approaching assured mutual destruction. As she pulled herself deeper into the shadows She wanted to try to make things right with Olivia, but she knew it wasn't going to be an easy task. How could she explain everything to Olivia? How could she explain why she had allowed her daughter to believe that she was dead all those years? How could she explain to her that her "terrorist activities" were not what they seemed? Somehow she would have to find a way to make this right… she needed to warn Olivia before it was too late…

XXXXX

Jake nervously glanced at his watch as he waited for his appointment to arrive. He felt the strong urge to run home to Olivia, pack their belongings and escape to a secluded location once again, but sadly he knew that was no longer an option. He was in too deep and all he could do was complete his mission. His emotions were so conflicted; His heart skipped a beat and his body overflowed with deep emotions of affection every time he thought of Olivia. Her beautiful cocoa skin reminded him of melted milk chocolate and whenever her big, beautiful brown eyes looked at him, he felt as if she could see through to his very soul. He had fallen in love with her over their brief time together on the island, but Jake had a problem: 1. he was lying to her and he knew it was only a matter of time before she knew and 2. she refused to be sexually intimate with him. They would fool around and make-out, but she always put on the breaks when he tried to take them all the way.. His declarations of love went unanswered, and he grew more and more frustrated by the day...Olivia was a woman in love' and unfortunately, it was not with him.

"Jake!" Jake shook his head to dispel the memories and focused on the person who was speaking to him in an angry tone. "Jake, snap out of it!"… "What do you want Rowan? You know it's dangerous for me to be seen anywhere near you! Why have you commanded my presence?" Rowan stared at Jake, taking in his red face and glassy eyes. He had never truly trusted Jake to complete this mission successfully, but he was the only person close enough to Olivia and President Grant to make this work. Rowan had planned this operation meticulously; a labor of love as he painstakingly moved all of the chess pieces into place. Cyrus, Mellie, Andrew, Harrison, Quinn, Huck, James, David, and Abby…they all had an unwilling part to play in this complicated game of power and vengeance.

"It's time". Jake's gaze never wavered as he listened to Rowan speak about how he would make B613, his beloved organization, a formidable force worldwide. The cold finger of fear circled Jake's heart as he listened to Rowan describe the next step in his mission: arrange for Olivia to be kidnapped.

"Olivia believe's she is the one controlling the power. She spreads her legs and her precious Fitzy does whatever she asks!" he spat "Well she and the President will soon see where the true power lies. They tried to shut down MY organization, something that I have worked hard to build for 30 years…30 YEARS! I decide who lives or dies, I decide! I decide where there will be a war, I decide which countries to topple and which ones to save, I DECIDE!" he bellowed.

For the first time since Jake walked into command's office, Jake felt real terror. He looked at the large, red, protruding eyes of Rowan and knew he was screwed. He stood a very little chance of making it out of this mission alive, but he knew better than to disobey command. "Orders are orders" he thought " even if command is wrong, there is nothing I can do." "Sir, I thought you just wanted me to reconnect with the president, befriend him and ingratiate myself into his and Olivia's life. I thought you wanted me to get Olivia to fall in love with me and to leave him for good. That was the mission, why the change?" as the question left Jake's mouth, he held his breath in anticipation of instant retaliation…no one questions command, ever. "Don't...Ever...Question...Me...Again..." Rowan said, " I just need to know if you are in or not. Are you going to do it or do I have to assign someone else?". Jake looked at him one last time. "I'm in".

**Ok, I think this is a good place to end this chapter. What do you think about Rowan and Jake? Is Maya a good guy or a bad guy? Please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Guilty Love

FLASHBACK

Today was the anniversary of her mother's death. This was always the worst day of the year for Olivia. It had been 20 years, yet Olivia still felt the  
>loss like it was just yesterday. She and her mom had always been extremely close. She was the bright light in Olivia's life. Maya was a free spirit. She read stories of adventure and intrigue to Olivia, spoke to her in French, Russian and Chinese and taught her how to dance. They had laughed together and cried together over the silliest things; Olivia really missed her today. Sensing her mood as he watched her across the room of the makeshift campaign headquarters, Fitz thought to himself "I have to find a way to get her alone tonight". He knew that the task would be difficult as they had an important debate coming up in one week. As he pulled himself out of his daydream, he noticed Mellie's stare drilling a hole into the side of his head. That same feeling of regret and dread spread through him as he once again thought "why…why didn't I wait for the love of my life to come along? I have finally found her and I can't move forward because I am drowning in the ocean of contempt that is named Mellie. If it were not for those two beautiful children, I would have dropped her tired ass a long time ago. I have to divorce her, I can't do this anymore…It's not fair to anyone." He shook his head and returned his focus to the young aide who was currently attempting to discuss today's agenda with him.<p>

" He thinks I don't know what he is up to, but I know…oh yes…I know. There is no way I am going to let that young tart come in here and steal my place in history, I don't care how beautiful she is!" From the moment Mellie first set eyes on Olivia, she knew that her days would be numbered. Sure, Fitz had been around plenty of pretty women in the past, but somehow, she knew Olivia was different. She had noticed how Fitz's face would become flush anytime she walked into the room. She had noticed how they would stare lovingly into each other's eyes when they thought no one was watching, or how their bodies always gravitated close to one another in an attempt to share brief contact, a quick touch, when they thought no one was watching.

"Meet me here at 9:00pm tonight" Fitz said, as he passed Olivia a card with an unfamiliar address. Olivia took the card, stared into his eyes and said, "ok". As much as she loved Fitzgerald, she really did not want to spend time with anyone today. Today, she just wanted to go back to bed, and sleep and pray for the day to quickly come to an end, but her heart had other plans. She walked away quickly on a mission to wrangle in the group of restless volunteers, silently praying for the day to pass quickly.

Olivia arrived ten minutes early to the undisclosed location. Fitz had arranged for a driver to pick her up from the hotel and bring her to the brownstone that stood before her. Olivia's curiosity had continued to grow as they drove closer to the destination. The brownstone was located on a beautiful, tree-lined street. The driver stopped the vehicle in front of the desired location, and got out to open the door for Olivia. She walked up to the front door and lifted her hand to gently knock. Before she could complete that action, the door opened slowly to reveal a smiling Fitzgerald Grant III. "Hi", he said, barely able to contain his excitement at being able to spend time alone with his beloved. "Hi", she said, with a warm smile that belayed her love and excitement at seeing him. "Come in", he said, and moved aside to allow her to enter into the home. He helped her to remove her jacket and as Olivia walked further into the house, the sight of floating candles in crystal spheres lined the hallway, entered the kitchen and ended at the entrance to the large outdoor dining room located at the rear of the home. The sight was beautiful and Olivia sighed as silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Come with me", Fitz said, as he intertwined his fingers with hers and gently led her forward. "I know that today is an extremely difficult day for you Olivia. When you hurt, I hurt, and I know there is nothing I can do to remove the pain you feel at your mother's death, but I can love you, the way you deserve to be loved. I want you to know how special I think you are. I live for you, you are the love of my life, my reason for being."

Olivia felt the familiar swelling of her heart. It was times like this, when nothing else mattered, except for the here and now, that Olivia truly felt at peace. She knew that tomorrow, he would leave her and return to the normal life that he was expected to live, but tonight, they would live in the moment, those special moments that defined their love. "One Minute", she said, as she stared into his blue orbs, moved into his personal space and grasped his face between her hands. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as her lips slowly met his for a breath-taking kiss. As they deepened the kiss, tongues dueling for supremacy, breath being shared by two souls, neither one of them wanted to end the sweet rapture.

"Let's eat", he said as he lead her to the beautifully decorated table full of delicious delights. He pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit before pouring her a glass of her favorite red wine. They silently savored the delicious meal, while stealing quick glances at each other. As the dinner came to an end, Fitz broke the silence, "Tonight is all about you Olivia. I know that being with me is difficult; living in the shadows and existing for those stolen moments, but I need you to know, that I love you very much. My life was nothing, until I met you. You are my world, I exist for you, and one day, we will have the life you've always dreamed of…I promise. " As she listened to the beautiful words, tracks of silent tears rolled down her face as she passionately crashed her lips to his, letting him know in actions, what she couldn't say with words alone.

"Take off your clothes" he whispered softly in her ear, evoking memories of the their first time of intimacy in his hotel room. "I want to see you, I want to taste you, I want to love you…all of you.

Olivia smiled sweetly at him, slightly shook her head, and began to slowly peel the layers of her clothes off as Fitz stood by and looked on. He could feel the tight pressure in his pants as he became excited by the slow dance movements made with the removal of each layer. He leaned forward, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against his hot, growing erection. Their breathing sped up and they began to pant as the dance turned more frantic in nature. Fitz knew he would explode in his pants if he didn't slow down their love dance. He quickly lowered his head to grip her taught nipple in his mouth as a low guttural groan escaped her lips. His lips slowly made their way back up to her ears as he whispered to her how much he wanted to show her his love. He picked her up gently and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

PRESENT:

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III stood behind his desk, looking out of the window overlooking the Rose Garden, reflecting on that special night that he had with Olivia in that brownstone. He wasn't sure what made him think about that night in particular, but he knew time was running out. The love of his life had been taken and he needed to find her soon, before it was too late.

They had a plan, he just was waiting for Huck, Abby, and Quinn to arrive. They needed to figure out who was behind the kidnapping, and they needed to find her yesterday! Fitz tried to fight the feelings of desperation and despair as he silently screamed and prayed simultaneously for divine intervention in finding his true love. Guilt had been eating him alive as he reflected on their relationship. How many times had he told her he would give it all up for her? Why had he never filled through on that promise?

There was a soft knock on the door as Lauren came in to introduce his visitor. He answered "let them in" as he continued to look out the window. As he finally turned around, expecting the team, he was shocked to see the last person he would ever expect to be standing in his office. "Mr. President, We need to talk. I know that you don't have any reason to trust me, but I think I know what happened to Olivia and how we can get her back." Fitz, felt the bile rise in his throat as he became enraged and appalled that the person standing in front of him was still alive. "Maya…how did you get in here?"

**A/N: Well, I guess this is a good place to stop. I had more to write, but it would have made this chapter entirely too long. I have to be honest and let you know that it really took a lot to motivate myself to write this because I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading the story. If you are reading it, let me know, leave a review...good or bad, I'd like to know what you are thinking. If you have any questions and concerns, please feel free to PM me. Thanks for taking the time.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Let the games begin

**A/N: First I want to say thank you very much for all of the wonderful comments and PMs! I am humbled by your kind words :-). This is a short update. I wanted to get more on paper, but truthfully, my eyes are drooping and life has been getting in my way of writing lately, so I figured I'd get a little out tonight , go to sleep, and aim to continue with part 2 tomorrow before the premier airs. :-)**

**Well we have two more days before the premier of Scandal season 4 part 2. Truthfully, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I know it wasn't horrible, but I am just not happy with the direction Shondaland has decided to take this show. No offense, but the show is Olivia and Fitzgerald. Let's face it, their love story is what drew us in and made us into fans of the show. this whole Mellie/Andrew, Olivia/Jake/Fitz pairing is just crazy and has brought the overall quality of the show down in my opinion. That said, "There is hope!", let's pray they get it together and start writing what the fans want to see! Ok, rant over :-) Now, who took Olivia? Andrew and his whacked bunch? Cyrus looking to make Olivia his sex slave? Oh, no wait...nope...he's still gay, so...who did it? I don't think ANYONE took her, I think Huck and Quinn convinced her to fake her kidnapping, and masterminded a plan to get her to safety! What do you think? Far fetched? Well so is the Scandal writing! As always, I don't own Scandal. All characters belong to Shondaland, my story is fictional and for entertainment purposes. I thank you for reading.**

As he readied himself to press the button on his desk to call in the Secret Service agents, Cyrus walks in holding up his hand…"hold on, I authorized Maya to come, I know what you're thinking, but just hear her out."

Fitz raises his eyebrow in surprise as he holds up his hand to still the approach of his lead SSA agent, Daniel. His curiosity is now peaked as he looks back and forth between Cyrus and Maya. The awkward silence hung in the air like a wet blanket, finally Fitz lets out a deep sigh, rubs his temples quickly in an attempt to relieve the fast approaching headache and quickly says "I don't have time for bullshit from either one of you today, so you have five minutes to explain yourself before the secret service haul you out of here.

Cyrus quickly nods and gestures for Maya to sit as he begins to quickly speak. "I'm sorry to spring this on you sir, I know how you feel about Maya…"

" How I feel? Are you absolutely insane Cyrus? You bring this psychopath into my office and you want me to…what? Listen to anything she has to say? I knew you were crazy, I knew you were a pit bull when needed, but this is too much! She lied, she deceived Olivia, she killed the men I sent to help her escape Rowan, she tried to blow me up in a church. The fact that she got within 500 ft of this office amazes me…heads are going to roll…beginning with yours!"

I know where Livvie is" Maya said softly. She knew that her chances of convincing the president were slim at best. She decided to cut to the chase before he had her arrested and thrown into a deep, dark hole somewhere.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but I am not going to sit idly by and let someone kidnap my daughter, especially my ex-husband and his sick group of minions! We can sit here and argue all day long, you can threaten me and throw me into some dark hole in the Pentagon, or you can listen to what I have to say…there isn't much time.

I know who is responsible for the kidnapping, I know where she's being held, and I know why. I don't have the resources to do this alone, but I'll figure it out if you don't get with the program!".

As Fitz looked into the eyes of this cold-blooded assassin, her words begin to sink in. Maya knows who has Olivia and she knows where she is?

He knew this was the first viable lead they had been able to turn up and he knew they were running out of time. "Why the hell should I trust you? What's in it for you? I know without a doubt that you NEVER do anything without there being something in it for you!" he spat.

"Look, I know you despise me, and I despise you right back. I wanted to keep my daughter from you because as far as I could see, you had been nothing but poison to her. Making her live in the shadows like a second class citizen, treating her like the hired help. She deserves better!" Maya said with anger darting from her eyes. "Then why are you here?" said Fitz, as he looked into the eyes that were so like Olivia's.

His heart felt a sharp pain as he thought about how his love must be suffering. No one understood the depth of his feelings for Olivia. Their love was one that transcended time and space. Olivia was the key to unlock his true, perfect, happiness, his nirvana. Sure, they had amazing physical chemistry, but Fitz knew, without a doubt, that even if they never had a physical relationship again, he couldn't possibly love her any less.

Tears begin to form in his eyes as he felt the devastating impact of his choices. For too many years he had let others tell him how to live his life. "Always the good son, always the good politician, have to think about the optics, America is watching, don't mess up " these comments floated around in his mind like a ship on turbulent water.

Well, I've had enough, he thought. I am the master of my fate, I decide how I want to live my life and who I want to love. " So who has her?" he cautiously asked. " Well…now that's a truly loaded question Mr. President" Maya sighed, "you may want to sit down for this wild and crazy ride I am about to take you on.

Cyrus nodded his head, silently agreeing that the time to tell was now, and boy what a tale it would be. "The short answer is, Rowan has her, the longer answer is, he is just the puppeteer controlling his minions behind the scene… You've got a real problem Mr. President…you are surrounded by traders!"

Fitz could feel himself getting anxious as he listened to the details that Maya provided. When she finished, he felt like he had been punched in the belly with a sledgehammer. He couldn't begin to warp his mind around what he just heard. "How did we get to this? He fretted, as he ran his fingers repeatedly through his thick, dark curls. "How could her own father stoop to these depths of evil? We have to get Olivia out now, but we have to be smart, we need a plan.

3 Weeks Ago:

Jake sat in his sparsely furnished apartment, formulating a plan to accomplish the mission that Rowan had tasked him with. He knew he was playing Russian Roulette with his life.

He had true feelings for Olivia. He had slept with her twice, and he had fallen in love with her, or so he thought. "I'll never have "normal" in my life" he whined to himself as he searched Washington D.C, realtor sites for vacant buildings.

"The only reasons why she has ever slept with me was to exercise her "Fitz demons" and to steal information from me to shut down B-613! She wouldn't give me the time of day while we were on the island…didn't matter how nice I was to her…she never wanted me!"

Jake could feel the anger and possessiveness building up in him as he thought about Olivia. He had always been jealous of Fitzgerald Grant. He was a higher ranking officer when they were in the Navy, he was more handsome, richer, nicer, people liked him better, and it just pissed Jake off to no end.

"Why do I always have to live in his shadow? When will it finally be my turn to get the upper hand? It's my time now. If I can't stand in the sun with Olivia, then no one can!" Jake dialogued in his mind. His eyes settled on one of the real estate search results. The building was perfect: Location was close by with just the right amount of privacy and secluded feeling. He smiled and clicked on the pictures as he said "let the games begin".

**A/N: Have no fear, the truth behind the plot and Olivia's rescue are next. Thanks and please review.**


End file.
